Fate
by dark-spider-flame
Summary: KagomeXBankotsuAfter working together to get rid of Naraku, Kagome and Bankotsu start falling in love even if they don't know it. But can they survive this plan if Inuyasha keeps getting in the way? Sorry I suck at summary's


**FATE**

_**PAIRINGS**_

_**Bankotsu X Kagome**_

_**Sango X Miroku**_

_**Inuyasha X Kikyo**_

**_I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters whatsoever._**

As the moon drifted overhead Kagome Higerashi listened carefully to her friends breathing. As soon as she was sure everyone was asleep the young miko slipped out of her sleeping bag and headed into the forest. However the supposed half demon Inuyasha was far from sleeping. He had been thinking of a way to tell Kagome he had chosen her over Kikyo when her movements caught his attention. As he saw her leave he jumped off the branch he had been resting on and followed her into the forest.

They had been walking for over ten minutes and as they headed deeper and deeper into the forest Inuyasha grew more and more tired. He was about to head back thinking Kagome was headed to the hot springs that resided close to there camp when something caught his attention. It was Banryu glinting in the moonlight being held by none other than Bankotsu of the band of seven. Inuyasha could feel his anger grow but it was cut short as he watched the women he loved embrace the undead mercenary.

"So you came after all" Bankotsu stated as he smirked

"What's that supposed to mean" Kagome shot back playfully

"Are you sure this will work?" Bankotsu asked getting serious

"Do you doubt me?" Kagome questioned

"Should I?" Bankotsu asked

"Of course it will" Kagome told his as she mocked hurt

"Well I should head back thank you Kagome" Bankotsu said as he hugged her placing a small kiss on her cheek

"You're very welcome" Kagome told him returning the gesture

"See ya later" Bankotsu said as he turned to leave

"Bye" Kagome replied placing a hand on her cheek were she could still feel the sensation from his kiss

As Kagome headed back to camp Inuyasha headed back as well getting there just moments before Kagome did jumping into the tree feigning sleep. As he watched Kagome get into her sleeping bag and fall asleep he couldn't help but wonder what was going on.

The next day as the Inu group headed out in search of shards they came upon to familiar scents. One in which made Inuyasha growl but he kept to himself. He had been avoiding Kagome ever since they had awoken that morning and as the day went on he felt more and more betrayed. As the two whirlwinds approached he could see Kagome's smile grow bigger and as they came to a stop right in front of Kagome, Koga and Ayame stepped out followed closely by Ginta and Hakkaku.

"Hey Kagome" Koga greeted the young priestess

"Hey Koga hey Ayame" Kagome happily greeted

"Hi Kagome" Ayame said as she hugged Kagome

"How are you two?" Kagome asked as she hugged Koga

"Were good were heading up into the mountains today just thought I'd drop off your gift" Koga told her as he handed her his shards

"Thanks Koga and I promise everything will work out" Kagome stated as she gave him another hug

"You're giving her your shards Koga?" Sango asked coming out of her shock

"Yup Kagome has a plan" Koga told her as he got ready to leave with Ayame

"Later Kagome" Ginta and Hakkaku said in unison giving her each a hug

"Bye guys" Kagome replied as she returned the hugs

As the four set off toward the mountains everyone except Inuyasha turned to Kagome with shocked expressions

"Kagome what plan are they talking about?" Miroku asked

"I have no idea" Kagome lied

"Really I highly doubt that" Inuyasha muttered

"What's that mean?" Kagome said growing angry

"Hmph" Inuyasha stated

"Sit boy" Kagome whispered as Inuyasha met ground

"Stupid wench" Inuyasha muttered from his hole

"Sit" Kagome repeated causing Inuyasha to make an even bigger hole

"Save your self some pain Inuyasha" Miroku told him as the gang continued on leaving Inuyasha in the dirt

The gang had been traveling all day when Inuyasha started to growl and unsheathe Tetsuiga

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked

Just then Bankotsu made his way into sight and as Inuyasha jumped at him the mercenary quickly dodged the on coming assault and landed in front of Kagome. As he grabbed her around the waist he jumped farter away from the group holding tightly onto her.

"Get away from her" Inuyasha yelled

"You hurt me you hurt her" Bankotsu yelled back making Inuyasha halt

Just then he did something that shocked the others. Slipping an item into her hand he whispered something no one but she could hear just before he left he gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek then vanished. When Kagome turned to look at the spot he had stood in she took a glimpse at the item and a smile made its way up to her face as well as a blush. Two things that even when she turned to her friends never left her face.

"Kagome mind explaining what is going on?" Inuyasha demanded more than asked getting in her face

"Yes actually I do mind" Kagome replied heatedly

"And further more nothing is going on" Kagome yelled

"Don't lye to me I saw you two together last night" Inuyasha yelled back not realizing his mistake until it was to late

"You were spying on me?" Kagome yelled making Inuyasha wince

"Well I uh I mean I - what ever" Inuyasha huffed

"SIT BOY - SIT - SIT - SIT - SIT - SIT" Kagome yelled over and over until her voice was hoarse

After walking backing to camp with a very sore Inuyasha and a very pissed off Kagome, Sango tried to defuse some of the tension radiating from her sister.

"Hey Kagome lets go to the springs" Sango suggested

"Ok let's go, come on Shippo" Kagome perked up at the mention of the springs

"Let's go Kilala" Sango stated

As the four left Miroku started a fire for Kagome and Sango for when they returned. However neither boy said a word to each other.

"Hey Kagome is everything alright?" Sango asked as they slipped into the warm waters

"Yeah why?" Kagome replied sighing as she relaxed

"I just want you to be safe" Sango told her as she closed her eyes

"Don't worry I'm perfectly safe" Kagome stated helping shippo into the hot spring

"Hey if I let you guys in a secret promise not to tell anyone?" Kagome asked with a mischievous smile

"Yeah I promise" Sango and shippo replied in unison while kilala mewed

As Kagome opened her hand she revealed something that made the others gasp

"Kagome the shikon jewel, it's complete"

**Sorry the chapter is so short I promise to make the next one longer. Let me know what you guys think so far and if I should continue on with this story. Please read and review.**

**_CHAPTER TWO PREVIEW_**

**_Kagome explains what had happened and why she and Bankotsu are getting along so well. As well as her whole plan._**


End file.
